ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie
Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie is 2012 sequel to the 2011 film, Scooby-Doo! The Movie, was released worldwide on November 2, 2012 in regular and IMAX. The 3D and IMAX 3D version will also be avaliable around the world, except for the United States. Guess stars in the film are Miley Cyrus and Adam Levine. Plot After high school graduation, the Mystery Inc. went into seperate ways to college, where Scooby is taken to the pet store. Meanwhile, someone has activated the machine which can cause the return of the monsters. The city has once again has been attacked by the monsters. Meanwhile, Velma discovers that the remote control from the labetorary that had from the last film has been found and the monsters they faced are back once again. The Mystery Inc. reunited together to solve the mystery who they believe that Peter Harvey has broken out of prison. Unfortunetly, the suspect of Dr. Harvey has disappeared and was no where to be seen. Meanwhile, the president of the United States Barack Obama has been kidnapped by monsters, and the Mystery Inc. are on a mission to rescue him. Not only that they would have to rescue the prsident, but also find the remote control. Before the gang found it, they got attacked by the monsters and Daphne gets kidnapped by them. The monsters and Daphne headed to the labetorary where the planned to kill Daphne. Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby arrives and rescues her as they escappe and the person in a mysterious costume destroys the remote control leading the monsters to live forever. Before they headed to headquarters, the monsters rule the world and the gang could be able to rescue it. The gang later went to their seperate ways believing that it's the end of the world, Scooby realizes that they gang cannot give up still have the chance to save the world is by fixing the remote control. The gang later fixed the remote control and quickly headed back to the labetorary, but the monsters arrived with president Obama. Scooby successfully returned the remote control into the machine as the monsters disappears, but the masked person sets the lab to self destruct. The gang and president Obama, not Scooby, escapes the lab after it exploades, where Scooby could be killed in the explosion. But he eventually made it out and the gang celebrates and the masked person reveals to be Brooke, revealing that she is the father of Dr. Harvey wanting to take revenge for arresting her father. As Brooke and her father got arrested, the remote control appears, but Scooby breaks it into peaces and the Mystery Inc. celebrates. Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo / Fred Jones / Barty Blake *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake / Paula Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley *Denzel Washington as Barack Obama *Jennifer Hale as Thorn *Jane Wiedlin as Dusk *Kimberly Brooks as Luna *Jeff Bennett as Del Chillman *Miley Cyrus as Brooke Harvey *Robin Williams as Dr. Harvey *Adam Levine as Trent Production Development On July 6, 2011, it was reported that a sequel titling Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie will be released in theaters and IMAX on April 12, 2013, making Scooby-Doo! The Movie the first of a planned franchise.User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The Movie' Sequel Gets Release Date, Title and Story. Wiki News. Retrieved July 6, 2011. Like the first film, it will be released into IMAX theaters, and may be converted to release in 3D unlike the first film. About releasing a sequel for Scooby-Doo! The Movie, Warner Bros. became nervous about how they are going to start off about the second film even though the film was being beloved by fans.Warner Bros. Nervous About Making Scooby-Doo! 2. Retrieved November 10, 2012. It gets positive rare reviews and was a huge box office success. The second installment is still going on and they eventually got the plans ready for the film. Main cast of the Mystery Inc -- Matthew Lillard, Frank Welker, Grey DeLisle and Mindy Cohn -- are expected to reprise their roles as Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley in the film. The cast members did eventually reprised their roles.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd 2nd Movie. Retrieved November 10, 2012. Just before they announce about releasing the sequel, Lillard has said that he has already signed up to reprise his role as Shaggy for the second film.Matthew Lillard Ready for Scooby-Doo! The Movie 2. Retrieved November 10, 2012. The soundtrack with the same title, will be released on October 16, 2012, one week before the film's release. The film score, writen by David Newman, will be released on October 30, 2012. Casting Warner Bros. confirmed Miley Cyrus to play as the role as the new character Brooke, Shaggy's first ever high school crush and apperently Velma's jealousy.Miley Cyrus to star in Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retrieved May 12, 2012. Adam Levine also signed up to star into the film as his acting debut in his very first full length theatrical film.Adam Levin voices in Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retrieved May 25, 2012. Levine states he is looking foward to hear his voice in the animated movie stating: "I'm looking foward to hear how fantastic my voice sounds."Adam Levine Talks Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retrived November 9, 2012. Denzel Washington land the voice as the 44th president of the United States, Barack Obama.Denzel Washington is Barack Obama in Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retreived May 31, 2012. Robin Williams was asked to reprise his role for the sequel, and he accepts it. Eventually, he did return as Dr. Peter Harvey for the second film to be included for the film's plot summary.Robin Williams in Talk for Returning in Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retrieved November 9, 2012. Megan Fox and Demi Lovato, whom both voiced rom the first film, were to reprise their roles for the sequel, but their plans scrapped. Although, their characters that they have voiced remained unspoken because of their small cameo appearance. Fox states that she is disappointed that they told her not to come back for the second movie.Megan Fox: Not Coming Back for Scooby-Doo! The Movie Sequel is Disappointing. Retrieved November 9, 2012. Lovato said not to reprise her role as she is doing other projects.Demi Lovato Not Returning in Scooby-Doo! The Movie sequel. Retrieved November 9, 2012. Mariah Carey will also not return because she is busy with other things such as being ask to be judge for the 11th season of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Idol American Idol].Maria Carey To Join American Idol After Jennifer Lopez's Depature. Retrieved November 10, 2012. Release Like the first film Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie will be in IMAX, and could also be converted to release in 3D.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie Goes 3D. Retrieved May 12, 2012. It will be released on April 5, 2013 worldwide, two years after the release of the first film. The film's release date moved up five months early to November 2, 2012, which is now almost two years after the release of Scooby-Doo! The Movie.User blog:Ceauntay/'Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie bumps release date to November. Retrieved May 27, 2012. On June 15, 2012, a teaser trailer for the film was released.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie Teaser Trailer Debuts. Retrieved June 15, 2012. On August 3, 2012, the film's full length theatrical trailer was released.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie Theatrical Trailer Debuts. Retrieved August 30, 2012. Tickets for Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie goes on sale starting on September 25, 2012.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie Tickets Goes on Sale September 25! Retrieved September 20, 2012. The video game version of the film will be released on November 1, 2012, one day behind the film's release date. Warner Bros. has converted the film in 3D, and is set to be released in 3D only in foreign markets on October 30. The film will not play 3D in the U.S, but will only play in regular and IMAX on November 2.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie to be in 3D in international countries, not in US. Retrieved October 20, 2012. The IMAX 3D version will also be avaliable in foreign markets only, not in the U.S. Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie played at 3,530 theaters at midnight. Nationwide, the film played at 4,275 theaters and 330 IMAX theaters, setting a new record as the widest release for a IMAX release. Reaction Critical reception Early Reviews for the film were generally mixed. However, Rotten Tomatoes scored a better score than the first film, with 75% of 29 views out of 100.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved November 1, 2012. Metacritics gave it 69% which is a positive percent with 46 out of 100, also better than the first film.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Metacritics. Retrieved November 2, 2012. Roger Ebert gave the film three out of four stars. He wrote: "This indeed not one of the most anticipated films of 2012, but it did capture audiences hearts."Roger Ebert Reviews Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retrieved November 2, 2012. Joanne Bateman of The Hollywood Reporter describes the film: "it's yet the year's scariest family movie.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie: Film Review. Hollywood Reporter. Retreived November 2, 2012. Jonathan Henry of UK newspaper The Daily Telegraph gave the film a positive review. He praises and described: "even better and bigger than the first one."The Daily Telegraph Reviews Scooby-Doo! THe 2nd Movie. The Daily Telegraph. Retrieved November 2, 2012. New York Daily News publisher Mike Lupica, who also reviewed the predecessor, also gave it a positive review. He describes the film: "They have done it again. Better than the last movie.New York Daily News Reviews Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. New York Daily News. Retrieved November 2, 2012. Joyce Walker of The New York Times praised: "more excitement and more adventure. The halfway at the end of the film is very touching.The New York Times Reviews Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. The New York Times. Retrieved November 2, 2012. Also, what's intersting is that there are some scenes that will be very intense for iCarly fans that they will shock them." Kyle Stevens of Variety states: Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie is better than Scooby-Doo! The 1st Movie.Variety Reviews Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retreived November 2, 2012. Andy Adams of Entertainment Weekly states: "funny, exciting and emotional movie for the entire family."Entertainemtn Weekly Reviews iCarly: The Sequel. Retrieved July 25, 2012. IGN gave the film five out of ten stars, also stating it: "the best family movie of the year."IGN Reviews Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retrievd November 2, 2012. E! Online graded the film a B- stating it is the perfect movie for the entire family.E! Online Reviews Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie. Retrieved November 2, 2012. CinemaScore scored the film a B-.iCarly: The Sequel (2012). CinemaScore. Retrieved November 2, 2012. Box office The film has the third biggst midnight opening for an animated film with $7.2 million 3,530 theatres, only $.1 million more than the first film, which made $7.1 million. It is only behind Sonic X: The Final Stand ($19.7 million) and Sonic X: Return to Soleanna ($11 million).User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie' Earns $7.2 Million in Midnight Grosses. Retrieved November 4, 2012. Playing at 4,275 theaters, the film scored the biggest single-day gross for an animated film grossing $62.1 million in its opening day.User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Shocker: 'Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie' Grosses Record $62.1 Million on Friday. Retrieved November 4, 2012. In total, it made $146 million in its opening weekend, making it the fourth biggest opening for a 2012 release after [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Avengers_(2012_film) The Avengers] ($207.4 million), [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Dark_Knight_Rises The Dark Knight Rises] ($160.8 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games_(film) The Hunger Games] ($152.5 million). It set a brand new record for a November/holiday releases (surprising [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twilight_Saga:_New_Moon The Twilight Saga: New Moon], $142.8 million) and for an animated film (surprising ''Family Guy: The Movie'', $141.1 million).User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie' Smashes November and Holiday Release With $146 Million. Retrieved November 4, 2012. The film grossed $16.2 million in IMAX, making it the biggest opening ever for an animated film released in IMAX beating Sonic X: The Final Stand. In its second weekend, the film suffered a 64% drop, earning another $47.4 million, bringing its total to $219.2 million. This is due to the release of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skyfall Skyfall], which made $87.8 million, moving down Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie to the #2 spot, where Skyfall debuts at #1. Overseas, Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie scored $136 million from 42 territories, ranking it #2 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Skyfall Skyfall]. In the UK, it scored the second biggest opening for an animated film earning $29.5 million (behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shrek_the_Third Shrek the Third] at $33.5 million). It also had the second biggest opening ever for a 2012 release in that country behind Skyfall at $32.5 million.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie also breaks UK Box Office Records. Retrieved November 8, 2012. This brings a total to $281 million worldwide in its opening weekend, the third best opening worldwide for an animated film behind Sonic X: The Final Stand ($339 million) and Family Guy: The Movie ($300 million).Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie Scares Up $281 Million Worldwide In Opening Weekend. Retrieved November 8, 2012. It later moved up to the #1 spot earning $95 million, bringing its total to $297 million.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie Scores $95 Million Overseas in Sophomore Week. Retrieved November 11, 2012. As of November 11, 2012, 10 days after its release, Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie grossed $219 million domestically, and $297 million internationally so far. They bring the total gross to $517 million worldwide so far.Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie (2012). Box Office Mojo. Retrieved November 8, 2012. See also *''Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie'' Video Game *''Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie'' Soundtrack References External links *Official Website *[http://www.facebook.com/pages/Scooby-Doo-The-2nd-Movie/235676149876154?ref=tn_tnmn Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie Official Website on Facebook] *''Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie'' at Internet Movie Database Shaggy Rogers Daphne Blake Fred Jones Velma Dinkley Scrappy-Doo |group4= Television shows |list4 = Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969–1970) The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972–1973) The Scooby-Doo Show (1976–1978) Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979–1980) Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980–1982) The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show/The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries '' (1983–1984) ''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988–1991) What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002–2005) Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006–2008) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010-present) |group5= Package shows and programming blocks |list5 = The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976) Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977–1978) Scooby's All-Stars (1977–1978) The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show and Scrappy Too! (1980–1982) The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982–1983) Scooby's Mystery Funhouse (1985–1986) |group6= Television films and specials |list6 = Hanna-Barbera's All-Star Comedy Ice Revue (1978) Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) Arabian Nights (1994) Night of the Living Doo (2001) |group7= Direct-to-video films |list7 = Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) Scooby-Doo and the Witch's Ghost (1999) Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) Scooby-Doo in Where's My Mummy? (2005) Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King (2008) Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword (2009) Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) |group8= Live-action films |list8 = Scooby-Doo (theatrical, 2002) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (theatrical, 2004) Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins (television, 2009) Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster (television, 2010) |group9= Video games |list9 = Scooby-Doo (1986) Mystery (1995) Mystery of the Fun Park Phantom (1999) Mystery Adventures (2000) Classic Creep Capers (2000) Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) Scooby-Doo (2002) Night of 100 Frights (2002) Mystery Mayhem (2004) Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) Unmasked (2005) First Frights (2009) Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp (2010) |group10= Amusement rides |list10 = Scooby-Doo's Ghoster Coaster (1984) The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1990) Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster (2002) Scooby-Doo and the Haunted Mansion (2004) }} Category:2012 films Category:2010s animated films Category:American films Category:2012 animated films Category:English-language films Category:IMAX films Category: 3D films